


Shot in the Dark

by CirraDarling



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP, 强制标记
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirraDarling/pseuds/CirraDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>文/帝国名花<br/>CP：罗奥<br/>ABO车，关键词是强制标记，污<br/>分享一只很攻的罗喵和一只很好吃的尚书哥哥【】</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot in the Dark

罗严塔尔根本不敢相信此刻躲在办公室角落在颤抖的是奥贝斯坦，那个冷酷无情、毒辣阴谋缠身，他一向讨厌的奥贝斯坦。  
现在也是讨厌，但是好像也没那么讨厌了。

奥贝斯坦在发情，以罗严塔尔作为alpha时的丰富经验对omega信息素浓郁程度的判断，空气中属于眼前这位omega的信息素多得吓人，是发情时才会有的反应。罗严塔尔忍不住深呼吸了一下。  
这位omega的信息素是一种很少见的味道，那种雨后森林的气味，并不算香味的范畴。不过这另罗严塔尔吃惊，他之前以为干冰之剑的信息素会是令人窒息的二氧化碳，反倒是氧气充足的雨后森林，某种程度竟然会觉得好闻。此刻的房间已然变为雨水丰沛的热带雨林，罗严塔尔觉得自己随时随地都触摸到沾满雨水的树木。而最大的那棵树在森林中央，郁郁葱葱，每一片叶子都沾着水滴，汁液气味与雨水和泥土味道混合，是一种浅灰与绿混合的气味。  
很新鲜，像是刚刚生产出来的。

让军务尚书如此困窘的情境是因为一个小时前，他回去会议室找一份漏掉的文件，而统帅本部长碰巧也回来寻找他掉下去的一枚袖扣。两个人走到了里间，只做礼貌的问候，结果一同听到了门被锁上的声音，为了保密而特意设计的房间隔音效果太强导致的是没有人听到他们的声音。更加悲惨的是，房间内的空气净化器响了一下，壁角的灯一闪后熄灭了，整个政府大楼都停电了。  
在罗严塔尔心烦意乱找解决办法的时候，奥贝斯坦忽然坐到了会议室的最边上，距离他最远的椅子上。罗严塔尔有些不爽，虽然他们两个两看相厌，但奥贝斯坦也不至于这么讨厌他，还是说奥贝斯坦连表面功夫都不愿意做了？不过罗严塔尔很快知道奥贝斯坦为什么这么做，他闻到了发情期的omega的味道，而他，是一位不折不扣的alpha。  
罗严塔尔知道奥贝斯坦是omega，虽然从他身上完全看不出omega的特征，比如脆弱，柔温柔，美丽。罗严塔尔无法想象奥贝斯坦有一天会发情的样子，他一度以为档案上出了错，奥贝斯坦应该只是一位beta，或者alpha也可以，毕竟奥贝斯坦咄咄逼人的样子强势得可以。再不济，奥贝斯坦就算是Omega，也一定是先天缺陷，没有发情期之类的。罗严塔尔觉得自己的猜测很不礼貌，但他真的完全不能将奥贝斯坦与和他交往过的无数美丽的性别为Omega的尤物相联系起来。

可当罗严塔尔亲眼目睹了奥贝斯坦发情时不同于往常的样子，他又觉得自己先前的猜测是不可信的了。很快，一种难以言喻的恶劣的快乐包裹着他。罗严塔尔往前走了一步，不出所料看到了奥贝斯坦明显地往后躲的动作，这让罗严塔尔冷笑出声。  
“原来军务尚书也有今天。”作为定力强大的alpha，罗严塔尔优雅地坐在了椅子上，腿叠在另外一条腿上，他没有特意隐藏自己的信息素，也没有特意释放信息素故意为难奥贝斯坦。  
奥贝斯坦无意与罗严塔尔说话，光是抵抗体内的情潮就已经过于艰难了。虽然奥贝斯坦只是跟往常一样不作收敛，但隐隐约约透出来的alpha的威压就足够让奥贝斯坦窘迫到不行了。他只能并拢双腿，腿间慢慢弥漫开的湿润让他咬着嘴唇，把脸埋在手臂里，期望用疼痛抵御本能。  
本能，奥贝斯坦厌恶本能这个字，一天先天决定性的东西都让他厌恶，尽管这和他失明不一样，这是整个人类Omega群体共有的东西。他先前还有信心可以度过今晚，哪怕身边有着一位强大的alpha，决不对自己的生理欲望屈服，但随着时间的流逝，他的信念变得摇摇欲坠。

罗严塔尔感受着面前这个Omega的挣扎，他已经可以感受到奥贝斯坦如今的景状，为了本能的繁衍而从内部发生的异状，他开始是好整以暇，后来也忍不住收敛了自己的信息素，不再刺激奥贝斯坦。他自己都没觉得，他已经完全沉浸在奥贝斯坦的信息素里，无法脱身了。  
“你不会想就这样坐一个晚上……然后明天早上，整个政府大楼的alpha都可以闻到你的味道。”罗严塔尔所说的没错，政府和军队里的alpha的数量不比其他地方，放任一位发情的Omega在这种地方，即便发情的是最为冷酷的军务尚书，也不知道会招致怎么样的对待。  
“那统帅本部长阁下又有什么办法？”奥贝斯坦急促地呼吸了一口充满着自己的信息素和间或的罗严塔尔的信息素变得粘稠无比的口气。  
“我在想能不能打破玻璃？”指的是会议室上方单向的玻璃，罗严塔尔起身查看，瞥到奥贝斯坦警惕的后退动作。  
“您请便，但请你离我远一些。”尽管处于发情期，奥贝斯坦的语气还是一样冷。  
“凭什么？”遭受了奥贝斯坦的冷漠话语，罗严塔尔的怒气也在一瞬间上来。从没有一位处在发情期的Omega会这样对他说话，若是平常遇到的Omega，现在恐怕要扑上来求欢了。奥贝斯坦真是一个令人讨厌的人，哪怕作为一位Omega发情的时候也不会让人怜惜上半分。  
奥贝斯坦毕竟不是常人，他只是抬起头，冷冷地看着罗严塔尔。

罗严塔尔扯起微笑，他往前走的动作一瞬间停住，他优雅地转身，一步步朝奥贝斯坦走了过来，一寸寸紧逼奥贝斯坦。奥贝斯坦根本无法后退，他的双腿颤抖，发情期中的Omega根本无法抵御一位在生气中的alpha，奥贝斯坦根本无暇考虑罗严塔尔为什么生气，他做了最错误的动作，他从椅子上起身，结果由于酸软的腿失去了力气，而摔在了柔软的地毯上。奥贝斯坦往后倒去，他勉强地支住上身，仰头望着英俊美丽的alpha，又很快低下头。罗严塔尔的鞋尖一点点往前移动，而他继续往后退，不知道他的姿势在一位alpha眼里简直是勾引，引人侵犯。

在真的要退到桌子底下去前，奥贝斯坦狼狈无比地开口了。  
“罗严塔尔，我知道你不喜欢我，我也不喜欢你。”奥贝斯坦抬起头，他几缕半白的头发沾在了脸上，因为缺水的缘故，他总是舔那双淡色的嘴唇，让它变得湿润嫣红，“那我们就井水不犯河水，等到天亮了门开了，我就好了。”  
“你以为我想上你？”罗严塔尔微笑着说，他抱着手臂，异色眼睛闪烁，打量着发情得更加厉害的奥贝斯坦。当然即使是罗严塔尔，在故作镇静地讽刺之余也有些焦躁，奥贝斯坦浓郁的信息素多少也干扰了他，他解开了军服的暗扣。  
“……不是就最好，但我不能肯定你会不会一时间……”奥贝斯坦再次咬住了嘴唇，那双嘴唇的殷红多半还是因为他这样自虐的动作。抵抗身体里的热潮实在太难了，一阵又一阵，将他的手脚都淹没，而且身边还有一位强大的alpha，释放着让人发狂的气息，让他本能地想要去接近他。  
“喂，我说，你不会之前都没和其他alpha或者beta上过床吧？一直用的抑制剂？”罗严塔尔蹲下身，他并非一直那么恶劣，他觉得玩笑开够了，开始好心关心起奥贝斯坦的身体来。他觉得他发情的样子和其他omega根本不一样，一般的Omega发情期不会进入得那么迅速那么激烈，从他感受到奥贝斯坦异样的信息素到现在完全发情才过去多久，一般人起码得过去半天。  
而奥贝斯坦，因为罗严塔尔突然靠近，从未接受过这么浓烈而且是近在咫尺的alpha信息素让他直接歪倒在了地毯上，似乎是晕倒了。本在同僚情谊，罗严塔尔万分好心地上前查看奥贝斯坦的现状。  
在罗严塔尔真的碰到了奥贝斯坦的身体之前，奥贝斯坦垂死挣扎一般地躲开了罗严塔尔的手，这下可惹恼了罗严塔尔。他先是用一只手抓紧了奥贝斯坦用来遮住脸的手，另一只手用蛮力捏起奥贝斯坦的下巴，把发情中的Omega控制在了自己怀里，迫使奥贝斯坦露出脸。奥贝斯坦没有多反抗，可能是他已经没有力气反抗了，软倒在了罗严塔尔的怀里。  
罗严塔尔对奥贝斯坦难得的乖顺感到满意，他先是试探了一下额头，再是下颔，接着是细瘦手腕上的皮肤。  
“热度高得太不寻常，我怀疑你会被烧死。”罗严塔尔此刻也很不好受，他也得抵御着变得甜美浓郁的Omega的气味，他皱起眉头，用额头碰了碰奥贝斯坦的，“真的……太烫了。”  
“我不想死。”奥贝斯坦只是那么低声说，因为口腔也高热的缘故，每一个单词都咬得粘腻，粘腻到罗严塔尔都呼进了了沾满奥贝斯坦声音的空气。  
发情期中的omega真是脆弱极了，罗严塔尔似乎听到了奥贝斯坦的哭腔，这让他莫名变得快乐。奥贝斯坦的哭腔，是多么难得一见的景致。  
“我不想……不想死，”奥贝斯坦继续说，他已经有些神志不清了，甚至抓紧了罗严塔尔的军服，稍微侧了侧身，把自己埋了进去，充斥着罗严塔尔信息素的军装让他有些满足地往里面再挤了些，依旧是万分固执地强调，“我不能死。”  
……是让人安定……的味道，可以解救自己……如果来得更多些……的话。

罗严塔尔静静看着奥贝斯坦等于是示弱服软的动作，纤长的身体窝在自己怀里索求着什么，但不知道该怎么做，而不停挣动，总是不得要领，那种焦躁的情绪却奇迹般地安抚了罗严塔尔。  
罗严塔尔抚摸着奥贝斯坦的背部，安抚发情期中的Omega，而抓着奥贝斯坦手腕的手却迟迟没有放开，反而顺着军服的袖口往内抚摸。  
出乎意料的光滑又好摸，不知道军装包裹的纤长躯体是否也是如此。  
在罗严塔尔自己都不知道想些什么的时候，奥贝斯坦先无法忍受了，他扯着自己的衣服，他觉得太热了，在被自己的体温烧死之前，可能先被这一身银河帝国军务尚书的军服给闷死。他在罗严塔尔怀里颤抖着解开自己的衣服，根本忘记了在前几分钟前，他根本不愿意罗严塔尔近他半寸，他还想靠罗严塔尔更加近些，那样那种气息可以更加方便融入他的身体，安抚他体内的情潮。  
披风随着动作落下，军服外套上一丝不苟的暗扣被解开，白色衬衫的领口也被扯开，奥贝斯坦毫不犹豫地袒露自己苍白修长的脖颈，而分明的锁骨。他的手还在继续动作，伸到罗严塔尔的角度看不到的底下。  
该死，罗严塔尔都可以感受到自己腿上湿漉漉的，多半是奥贝斯坦作为Omega那个隐秘地方流出来的液体，可以想象那个地方一张一合，期待着被一位alpha的性器侵入。Omega的信息素味道浓烈得让他头晕目眩，罗严塔尔早就有反应的身体有了进一步的反应，他感觉自己勃起的性器隐隐约约要有更加胀大的预兆。

奥贝斯坦！奥贝斯坦！罗严塔尔咀嚼着这个名字。  
以前从来没有一位Omega可以拒绝他的亲近一样，也没有一位Omega可以让他出现属于alpha的发情期。罗严塔尔的发情期也被正在发情的奥贝斯坦给勾出来了。  
奥贝斯坦对罗严塔尔的一切一无所知，他对一切都一无所知，他只是呜咽着要褪下自己的衣服，等他将军服外裤也给踢到一边时，他被一个大力给按倒了，还好地毯足够柔软，让他不至于受伤。  
再也没有一个alpha可以忍受Omega这样的几乎是挑衅的行为。  
罗严塔尔按着奥贝斯坦白衬衫下光裸的肩膀，异色双瞳望着奥贝斯坦。  
奥贝斯坦也一阵恍惚，在接触到那不一样颜色的眼睛时，他才稍微有了一点神志。他刚想挣扎，可是来不及了。  
罗严塔尔探头，粗暴地攫取了奥贝斯坦的嘴唇。而那双被咬出血痕的嘴唇不由自主地张开，热情地迎接着侵入者。

唇舌交缠间，alpha和Omega的信息素正随着体液的交换在交融，得以让沉浸在欲望煎熬中的两个人都沉醉不已。  
太舒服了，太美好了……奥贝斯坦的脑袋有什么在炸裂，将他其他的想法都给燃烧殆尽。什么东西都没有了，脑海里只剩下这个吻。这个吻的施与者强势且不容拒绝，而他只能呜咽着承受，口水沿着合不上的嘴唇流到脸颊边，在对方余裕时会被舔走，但更多的时候，纠缠的银丝不断堆积，渗入了脑后的地毯里。  
奥贝斯坦模模糊糊只记得这是来自罗严塔尔的吻。  
可罗严塔尔是谁？


End file.
